Proteins of the extracellular matrix (ECM) act to influence fundamental cell and tissue behaviors. ECM regulates cell structure, growth, survival, differentiation, motility and, at the organismal level, proper development. ECM proteins interact with cells via a class of cell membrane spanning receptors called integrins. ECM acts as a biological signal, where the integrin receptor is a specific transducer across the cell's plasma membrane of this signal. Integrins are also important in proliferative disorders, mediating such processes as wound healing and inflammation, angiogenesis, as well as tumor migration and invasion.
A major biochemical response to ECM integrin interactions is elevation of an enzymatic activity known as protein phosphorylation. Phosphorylation is important in signal transduction mediated by receptors for extracellular biological signals such as growth factors or hormones. For example, many cancer causing genes (oncogenes) are protein kinases, enzymes that catalyze protein phosphorylation reactions, or are specifically regulated by phosphorylation. In addition, a kinase can have its activity regulated by one or more distinct protein kinases, resulting in specific signaling cascades.
Research on signal transduction over the years has clearly established the importance of direct, protein-protein interactions in the cytoplasm as a major mechanism underlying the specification of signaling pathways. These interactions can, in part, be those between a receptor and a cytoplasmic protein kinase, or between a protein kinase and its substrate molecule(s).
A number of known protein kinases, such as mitogen-activated kinase (MAPK), focal adhesion kinase (FAK), and protein kinase C (PKC), have their kinase activity stimulated by integrin-ECM interaction. For example, see Maguire et al. (1995) J Exp Med 182:2079-2090; Richardson and Parsons (1995) Bioessays 17:229-236; Morino et al. (1995) J. Biol. Chem. 270:269-273; and Nojima et al. (1995) J Biol Chem 270:15398-15402. However, no cellular protein kinase has been identified to date that has been demonstrated to bind to an integrin molecule under physiological conditions. As such is the case, the direct molecular connection between integrins and the ECM-induced phosphorylation of cellular proteins is unclear. As such is the case, if the direct molecular connection between integrins and the ECM-induced phosphorylation of cellular proteins were determined, products which modulated that connection would be useful therapeutics. These products could be used to modulate cell growth, cell adhesion, cell migration and cell invasion. If it were determined that a specific kinase regulates integrin function, products that regulate (for example, inhibit) the activity of that kinase could be used for the treatment of cancer, leukemia, solid tumors, chronic inflammatory disease, arthritis and osteoporosis, among other indications.
Relevant Literature
A review of integrin mediated signal transduction in oncogenesis may be found in Dedhar (1995) Cancer Metastasis Rev 14:165-172. Hannigan et al. (1995) 86th (Annual Meeting of the American Institute for Cancer Research, provide a brief abstract directed to the cloning of a novel protein kinase associated with beta 1l integrin cytoplasmic tails. Hannigan et al. (1995) Molecular Biology of the Cell suppl. 6, p. 2244, is an abstract directed to the effect of overexpression of a novel integrin linked kinase (ILK) in induction of a transformed phenotype and cyclin D1 expression. Rosales et al. (1995) Biochim Biophys Acta 1242:77-98 reviews signal transduction by cell adhesion receptors. Signaling by cell adhesion receptors may, involve aspects that impinge on previously known signaling pathways including the RTK/Ras pathway and serpentine receptor/G protein pathways. A possible signaling role for the Syk tyrosine kinase is described in Lin et al. (1995) J Biol Chem 270:16189-16197.
Miyamoto et al. (1995) Science 267:883-885 compare the roles of receptor occupancy and aggregation on integrin receptor mediation of cell adhesion, signal transduction, and cytoskeletal organization. An EST sequence is provided by EMBL sequence DNA library accession no. p H70160, the Wash. U.--Merck EST project.